terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тема:GiikCraft/@comment-24586834-20131107074306
Доброго времени суток всем читающим... Набежала новая идейка, сразу решил её воплотить в блоге - на ваше рассмотрение. Идея такова - мульти комплект NPC - Семейка "Симс"! Без лишних разговоров перейдём к обсуждаемой теме: Файл:Семейка Симс.png О Симсах Семейка "Симс" (The Sims Family) - большое семейство НИПов. Появление всех персонажей зависит от игровых действий: С самого начала игры побегав по миру вы сможете найти разрушенный домик.thumb|Домик "Джонатана" Посреди домика будет стоять Джонатан Симс (Jonathan Sims). После разговора вы узнаете что его семью похитили и нужно ему помочь! Если имеется свободная комната в доме, он заселиться туда и будет ждать прибытия оставшегося семейства. Жену Джонатана - Мэри Симс (Mary Sims) можно найти в Подземелье в любой точке мира. Она будет сидеть связанная в маленькой деревянной комнатке под землёй. После её спасения она расскажет что всю её семью похитили Гоблины и заселиться в ту-же комнату где находиться её муж. Детишки Симс (Sims kids/Kids) могут быть найдены в Данже связанными. После разговора (спасения) они расскажут вам что их похитили монстры с зелёной кожей и заселяться к своим Маме и Папе :P После того как семья воссоединиться снизу экрана покажется угрожающее сообщение "Они идут мстить..." (They go for revenge). За этим последует трёх-этапное нападение Гоблинов (так-же при нападении будет убит Гоблин-инженер (за измену)): 1. Гоблины-воины и гоблины-пехотинцы 2. Гоблины-лучники, Гоблины-воины и гоблины-пехотинцы 3. Гоблины-лучники, Гоблины-воины, гоблины-пехотинцы и Гоблины-маги. С низу экрана будет выведено сообщение о победе армии гоблинов. Семья не сменит своего внешнего вида и будет оставаться обычной семейкой. Если поговорить с Джонатаном Симсом (Jonathan Sims) он с радостью выдаст вам "Золотой ключик" от сундучка в их "Разрушенном домике" - там вы сможете найти полезные и редкие вещи. Когда все члены семьи Симс будут объедененны вместе, их иконка в разделе НИПов станет общей (что даст возможность переселять сразу всё семейство (разговор с каждым членом семейки можно будет вести отдельно)). История и торговля Джонатан Симс (Jonathan Sims) * Глава семьи - это отец, Джонатан Симс (Jonathan Sims). Хороший отец, муж и добрый дядя :) Предысторию и всякоразное о персонаже можете придумать сами, просто отпишитесь в комментариях. Файл:Джонатан_Симс.png - Джонатан Симс (Jonathan Sims). Возможно позже вид измениться... | - Материал |Очки для чтения| | - Предмет стиля |Книга| | |Сигареты| | - Предмет используемый как зелье (наложение на персонажа определённого ряда эффектов) |}} Так-же есть возможность нанять на работу Джонатана Симса (Jonathan Sims) (только при условии что вся семья в сборе, убиты Скелетрон и Стена плоти). Найм работника - это целый процесс! Оплата варьируется от 10-30 золотых монет. Вы должны выбрать при разговоре пункт "Добыча/Mine". Далее вы должны выбрать что вы хотите получать: 1. Камень Файл:Stone_Block.png 2. Земля Файл:Dirt_block.png 3. Дерево Файл:%D0%94%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0.gif После вы должны выбрать место где наш новый сосед будет добывать ресурсы, выделить территорию курсором - макс. 123x124 блоков (добыча ресурсов идёт с помощью деревянных инструментов!). Всё, на этом ваша работа заканчивается и начинается труд Джонатана Симса (Jonathan Sims). Все добытые ресурсы буду складываться в ближайший пустой сундук. Если он умрёт (убийство монстром) цена на добычу возрастёт на 3 золотые монеты (хороший стимул следить за Джонатаном ) Мэри Симс (Mary Sims) * Законная супруга Джонатана - Мэри Симс (Mary Sims), хорошая домохозяйка и мама для своих детей. Очень хорошо умеет готовить. Файл:Мэри Симс.png - Окончательный вид НИПа Мэри Симс (Mary Sims), жена в Фартуке :3 | - Метательное оружие (Одноразовое) |Миска| | |Черничный Пирог| | - Улучшенная регенерация маны |Малиновый Пирог| | - Улучшенная регенерация здоровья |Миска с молоком| | - предмет для призыва нового питомца, "Котёнка" Файл:Котёнок.gif |}} Детишки Симс (Sims kids/Kids) * Детишки Симс (Sims kids/Kids) - Весёлые и озорные детишки из семейки Симс. К сожалению никак не могу определиться с именами... Файл:Детишки Симс.png - Все дети в сборе :D Файл:Детишки_Симс_(Хэллоуин)2.png‎ - Детишки преоделись на Хэллоуин :P Если в мире есть Санта Клаус, то детишки будут носить новогодние колпаки и держать в руках леденцы (в течении нового года). На Хэллоуин дети будут переодеваться в костюмы (см. выше) и монет за продажу мешка с сюрпризом вы получите в двое больше монет. Торговлю с Детишками можно начать только после того как вы в подарок принесёте им "Одетую куклу Вуду" | |Волшебная палочка| | - Магическое оружие (предмет для начала задания "Утерянная палочка" (покупка возможна только ночью, пока родители спят)). Купить её можно только один раз за всю игру. |}} Утерянная палочка - побочное задание которое вы сможете начать купив (выкупив) у детишек Волшебную палочку. Один из детей украл у Волшебника его волшебную палочку и хотел продать её вам. За символическую сумму вы сможете приобрести палочку и поступить по собственному желанию - отдать палочку "Законному владельцу" или оставить себе... Если вы поступите добросовестно и отдадите палочку старику, он отблагодарит вас и снизит цены на свои товары. Фразы Джонатана Симса (Jonathan Sims) *Помоги! Мою семью похитили! - при разговоре в разрушенном домике. (Help! My family kidnapped! - when talking in a ruined house.) *Доброго вечера, самое время почитать газету... (Good evening, it's time to read the newspaper...) *Где мои очки? Ты их не видел? (Where are my glasses? Did you see them?) *Мои дети такие шумные! (My children so noisy!) *(Имя медсестры) довольно привлекательна, ты не считаешь? ((Name of Nurses) is quite attractive, don't you think?) Фразы Мэри Симс (Mary Sims) *Помоги! У нас с мужем похитили детей! - если Джонатан но нету Детишек. (Help! My husband and children are kidnapped! - if Jonathan and Mary together, but no Kids.) *Так много дел - бельё пожарить, посуду накормить, детей постирать... (So much to do - clothes fry, dishes feed, children wash...) *Дети, потише! (Children, quiet!) *Немного соли, немного перца... (A little salt, a little pepper...) *Ну вот, вся кухня сияет! (Well, the whole kitchen shines!) *Мне кажется или (Имя медсестры) флиртует с моим мужем! Где моя сковорода?! (It seems to me or (Name of Nurses) flirting with my husband! Where is my pan?!) Фразы Мэри Детишек Симс (Sims kids/Kids) *Спасибо вам мистер, вы спасли нас! Отведите нас к Маме с Папой! - если есть Джонатан и Мэри , и вы освободили детишек в Данже. (Thank you mister, you saved us! Take us to my Mom and Dad! - if Jonathan and Mary together, and you have kids in the Dungeon) *Скоро нас мама покормит? (We soon the mother will give food?) *ААА! Джонни отобрал у меня медвежонка! Нет Сара первая начала!!!! (AAA! Johnny took mY bear. No Sarah was the first to!!!!) *Пойдём поиграем, а?! (Go play?!) *Блин, опять Папа ругаться будет... (Dammit, father will swearing) * Мы не хотели красть, просто одолжили (We didn't want to steal, just lender.) - Если вы начали задание "Утерянная палочка" и она находиться у вас в инвентаре Фразы Волшебника (Если он есть и в инвентаре присутствует "Утерянная палочка" (см. выше)) *А-а-а! Где она? Где-е-е?! (Ah! Where is she? Where-e-e?!) *Ты не поможешь мне найти мою волшебную палочку? Я без нее как без рук! (You help me to find my magic wand? I without it, as without hands!) *Это бесполезно... Я бы отдал все, за то, чтобы вернуть мою волшебную палочку... (It is useless... I would give all, to give back to my magic wand...) *Кто я без волшебной палочки? Ходячая энцеклопедия, старик в странных шмотках, бесполезный мясной мешок с костями... (отсылка к фильму "Железный человек") (Кто я без волшебной палочки? Ходячая энциклопедия, старик в странной одежде, бесполезный мясной мешок с костями...) Ребята, если хоть что-то в вышесказанном вам понравилось - поучаствуйте в развитии данного поста. Отписывайтеся что добавить, придумывайте новые предметы на продажу, новые реплики! Всё самое лучшее будет немедленно внесено в пост! Заранее спасибо за участие :P Код твоего блога.